


All Tied Up

by Lmontague421993



Series: Supergirl One Shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, bored in class, kara dom, lena sub, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmontague421993/pseuds/Lmontague421993
Summary: Tumblr Prompt, speed writing because I was bored in a three hour Master's lecture on Chinese Economic Development and Reform.  This is probably not explicit but I always rate above where I need to be.Lena gets all tied up in the wires of her computer.  Kara comes in and finds her completely helpless, and instead of untying her she gets a better idea.Speed Writing 19 minutes





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A comes home to find that person B accidentally got their hands tied together (reason is up to you). B shamefully asks for help, while Person A is just laughing at the thought of them accidentally tying their hands together. (NSFW Bonus: A offers to help B in “another way” which leads to some kinky sex.

There was a knock on Lena’s door, “Damn it,” mumbled the last Luthor as she banged her head on her desk trying to get up.

“Lena, it is Kara are you okay?”

“Oh, Kara wait a minute,” said Lena as she struggled to get up. “God, damnit it come on,” said Lena as she tried to get untangled from the cord that had wrapped itself around her hands. “I have an Ph.D. in engineering from MIT surely I can get out of this.”

“Okay, Lena I am coming, I thought you had said wait,” replied Kara obviously only hearing part of what Lena had mumbled. Great now Kara was going to see her in this predicament, this had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her in her entire life. She could here the door opening and she still was on the ground fumbling with the wires of her computer.

“Lena, I brought…” Kara stopped mid sentence because she did not see the CEO of L-Corp. “Lena, where are you?”

Lena sighed, there was no way that she was going to get out of this without Kara noticing she just hoped that her girlfriend did not laugh too much when she saw the CEO of a multi billion international company hopeless tangled in the cords of her computer. “I am under here Kara.”

Kara chuckled, “What are you doing under the desk have you taken to hiding from your investors now? Or were you just tried, because you do have a couch you know, and from what I remember it is quite comfortable.”

Lena took and deep breath as she heard Kara approaching her desk and said, “I got my hands tied up in the cords of my computer.”

All of a sudden Kara stopped moving, then a second later she started to laugh uncontrollably, “You what?”

Lena scowled even though Kara could not see her, “It is not funny Kara, I can’t get up, now get over here and help me.”

Kara set something down, before hurrying behind Lena’s desk, laughing the entire time much to Lena’s displeasure, “I am sorry but it is funny, the great Lena Luthor brought to the floor by a couple of wires. I have seen you go toe to toe with some of the most powerful individuals in the world, stare down your mother, and defeat alien invasions but simple wires take you down. I can’t help it, it is funny.”

Lena rolled her eyes, as Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her up into her chair. “Wow, you weren’t kidding you are completely tied up.”

“Yes, yes, I know, I was working on rewiring some stuff but I ended up getting tangled with all of the wires.”

Kara laughed again, “How many wires do you have under there, and why are there so many.”

Lena sighed, she just wanted to get out of this situation not explain the entire thing to Kara, it made her feel so embarrassed. “Well, this computer is hard wired into all of L-Corp’s systems. So, even if everything goes down I still have control from here, plus it is a prototype L-Corp computer. That requires a lot of wires, and I don’t trust anyone else to work on it except for myself, and actually Winn since he helped design it. Now, is that it for questions, can you please untie me?”

Kara just shook her head and said, “Yes, yes.” Then she reached down to grab the wires as Lena raised her hands to allow her access. But as Kara reached for the wires she dropped her hands and Lena scowled, “What are you doing come on.”

Kara walked back over to the door of the office and locked it, when she turned around she had a predatory look on her face that Lena had only seen a couple of ties. “Well, I don’t think that you are in any positions to make demands Miss Luthor,” replied Kara as she walked back to the bound CEO. “I have a better idea then letting you go.”

Lena’s eyes got wide, she and Kara had tried out many different things in the bedroom during the time that they had been dating. But, bondage was not one of them, she had to admit that she was intrigued, it had always been a fetish of her, but not one that she shared with many people for fear of what they would think of the high powered CEO. So, it was one of those kinks that often went un scratched, and she was surprised that Kara would be into it as well. This day was just full of surprises for her.

“Oh, yeah and what is that Miss Danvers?”

“Well Miss Luthor, I think that there are several things that I can think of to have fun in this situation. Or at least fun for me,” said the blonde reporter, who know more seemed to radiate the full raw power of the sun, as opposed to her usual ray of sunshine.

“Do tell Miss Danvers,” said Lena with a smirk, hopefully showing the other girl that she was enjoying this.

Kara jerked Lena up and pushed her over to the couch, “I think it would be better to show you Miss Luthor. I think it is time to put that mouth of yours to good use.

* * *

 

Half an hour later Lena and Kara were lying on her couch both of them out of breath. “That was absolutely amazing,” said Lena panting for breath. “I didn’t know that you were into that, why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara’s cheeks started to turn pink with a blush, and she started rambling. “Well, I have never done that before, I don’t know what came over me. But, when I saw you sitting there all tied up something just came out of me. I am really, really sorry if I took things too far Lena.”

Lena smiled and said, “I would have told you if there was something that I was uncomfortable; I am always in control of everything, I have to in the business world. So, it was nice to have some of that weight taken off my shoulders for a little while.”

Then, she leaned over and kissed Kara. “Though now that I had that amazing orgasm I would like you to untie me please, I have a meeting soon.”

Kara started to say there was a turning of the door knob, and when it didn’t open Jess’ voice from the other side said, “Miss Luthor, your 1:00 o’clock is waiting for you in the conference room. Do want me to tell them that you will be a few minutes late.”

On hearing her executive assistant from the other side of the door Kara blush fully bloomed across her face. Lena just smiled and said, “Yes, please Jess, tell them that I will be five minutes.”

“Yes, of course Miss Luthor.”

Kara now looked like she was trying to find a way to sink into the couch out of embarrassment. “Do you think that she heard us?”

Lena smiled and said, with a shrug, “I don’t know, but if you don’t mind please untie me?”

Kara jumped off the couch and said, “Of course, I am so sorry.”

With her super speed she had Lena untied in a few seconds. “Thank you very much, I guess there are some perks to having a superhero as a girlfriend.”

Kara smiled as Lena put back on her heels, smoothed out her suit, and touched up her makeup. Within a couple of minutes there was not a person on the face of the world who would be able to tell what had just happened in the office.

As they walked to the door, Lena said “We are not done with this. I need to return the favor.”

Kara started stumbling over her words, and as she opened the door. Jess shot the couple a knowing look before saying, “Miss Danvers always a pleasure. Miss Luthor, Mr. Wayne is waiting for you in the conference room.”

“Yes, thank you Jess.”

“Kara always a pleasure, I can’t wait to see you tonight,” she said with a wink at her ray of sunshine who just stood there blushing watching the CEO walk away.

As Kara hurried to the elevator Jess just stood there and shook her head, “Oh these kids are just so adorable.”

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the her latest text and started to type out a message to Maggie Swayer, “So, it seems like Agent Danvers owes you fifty dollars.”

Three dots appeared on the screen as Maggie started typing, “Thank you Jess, what happened?”  
“No, you know the deal Maggie, I tell you if you win, not what happened, I am a professional after all.

":( you are no fun. I will get it out of Kara later.”


End file.
